oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Witchaven
Witchhaven is a small village east of Ardougne. It provides access to the Fishing Platform and features heavily in the Sea Slug Quest, Slug Menace and Kennith's Concerns quests. It is also a notable fishing spot. History Until recently, Witchaven was a prosperous fishing town on the coast of Kandarin. It drew most of its trade and commerce from fishing in the Sea, which was brimming with a variety of fish. Following the construction of the nearby Fishing Platform, the city's trade diminished. The massive amount of fishing underway at the Platform soon left the area practically fishless, effectively ruining Witchaven and diverting its trade to areas such as Brimhaven, Rimmington, and Catherby. Today, Witchaven's population has lessened and commerce is virtually non-existent, making it a ghost town. The lack of trade has left the area's once bustling port destroyed, with Witchaven's bay full of sunken ships, cargo, and other debris. Many of the townsfolk seem to be suffering from an unknown illness, much to the interest of the Temple Knights. Demographics According to Temple Knight archives, the town's population is now only 23, although it was much larger in the past. In terms of trade, the Witchaven's demographics are 20% fishing, 5% cooking, 5% smithing, 5% theological, with 65% unemployment. Travel To the west of Witchaven is East Ardougne, where the nearest teleport spot is. The Legends Guild is just to the north, with its nearby Fairy ring (code BLR). You can travel between Witchaven and the Fishing Platform by talking to Holgart or Jeb, depending on which quests you have completed. One-way travel to Witchaven is available to those with level 72 thieving when they pick either of the Paladin Chests in the Ardougne Palace. Notable Features Its citizens start turning yellow during the Slug Menace quest due to being possessed by the Sea Slugs. After Slug Menace, notable characters such as Mayor Eustace Hobb disappear from Witchaven. Fishing Shop The fishing store owner Ezekial Lovecraft mentions his relatives were writers, and about his grandfather Howard. Howard Lovecraft was a famous horror writer. Other Notes * Most of the villagers are in league with Mother Mallum, and those that do have very yellowish skin. * In one of the houses, you can find Kennith, Caroline, and Kent, whom you help during the Sea Slug Quest. * There is an altar, spinning wheel and water sources available in the town. * North of the town are several willow trees. * The Witchaven Dungeon is to the west, in the shrine. Notable Citizens Of Witchaven *Mayor Eustace Hobb - He's the mayor of Witchaven. He is also half fish, as he has gills and he is in league with Mother Mallum. He is an antagonist in the quest Slug Menace and helped Mallum gather the villagers so she can enslave them. *Jake Coll.O Niall - He is a retired Temple knight, and he had a key role in Slug Menace. After the quest, he becomes a slave of Mallum and disappears (as well as Mayor Hobb and Maledict), and all agents of the Temple Knights have been ordered to kill him on sight. *Brother Maledict - He is the Saradominist priest, and owns the majestic cathedral. But even as a holy priest, he succumbed to Mallum. He disappears after the Slug Menace quest. *Ezekial Lovecraft - He owns the fishing store. He says many members of his family were famous writers (like HP Lovecraft) and fishers. Although he has yellow skin he is not possessed by Mallum. *Caroline - Her husband and child have gone missing on the Fishing Platform, and she is getting worried. Little does she know that the platform is under the control of the sea slugs. She is under Kennith's control (as well as Kent), during Kennith's Concerns. *Kent - Kent is Caroline's husband and Kennith's father. He is rescued by the player during Sea Slug, and can be found upstairs in his house. *Holgart - He takes people on rides to the Fishing Platform during Sea Slug. After Sea Slug is completed, however, the job goes to Jeb Wormwood. *Jeb Wormwood - After Holgart's boat is confiscated by Mayor Eustace Hobb, Jeb now owns his boat and under the influence of Mother Mallum. *Villager (Witchaven) - Before Slug Menace, none are possessed by sea slugs, and will say depressing things when you talk to them. After Slug Menace, all the villagers are possessed by sea slugs. Music Unlocked *The Mollusc Menace - Witchaven *Escape - Dungeon entrance *Slug a bug ball - Shrine dungeon (with the lobsters) *A New Menace - During Kennith's Concerns When the possessed female villagers ask Kimberly out to play. Quests *Sea Slug *Slug Menace *Kennith's Concerns Trivia *The town is a reference to the titular town in H.P. Lovecraft's novel The Shadow Over Innsmouth, which was a once-prosperous fishing town that had been abandoned and fallen into disrepair and whose only remaining residents were half man, half fish. *In Mayor Eustace Hobb's house, there is a stuffed and mounted Marlin, the only appearance of this real fish in RuneScape. Category:Cities